Adopted by the Volturi
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Bella, as a child, entered the castle of Volterra and her parents are drain in front of her. Being gifted the vampries in Volterra are not able to drain her so they adopt her, with the intention of learning more about her talents and personality. But no one could guess on how one little child could do so much in the vampire world. Canon Pairings eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight's books or characters.

**Hey everyone it is Stefanie, Peter's girlfriend (PerseusJFAN1016). I know I have my own account but since Peter is already kind of known on this account I figured that maybe it would be okay if I posted stories on his.**

POV: Aro

It was a normal day of course. Being in the castle surrounded by the guards. Heidi had gone to fetch us a meal and we were all waiting patiently for her return. Earlier today I had been questioning myself again if it was possible that a mental and physical shield as a gift to on person was even possible. I knew then that if I was to ever come across one then I would change her so that he or she may join the guard. Of course if the person was already a vampire then it would be even easier for me.

The screams of mortal brought me out of my trance like state. I didn't even notice the feeding was beginning until of course the screaming started. I wondered what was up with me today. I shook that though from my head and quickly drained a human female that struggled but gave up as she lost too much blood.

"Stop hurting her!" A voice ran out and I stopped. I curse myself for stopping of course it was only a normal human. In fact when I looked up I found that a child was peering at me. "You hurt my mommy!" She yelled

"I don't know why you are yelling at me, child but stop it now!" I yelled back. Who on earth was this child? She just came into a castle saw many people getting murdered and she is yelling at me? I started to go toward her with the intention of drinking her dry, but I was stopped by an invisible force. "Renata!" I growled and faced her. "Why have you stopped me?"

"Master, I did not stop you. It seems as if the child has a physical shield." She whimpered

"Oh thank you Renata." I responded and shifted out of my crouch. "It seems that you are special little one." I said moving closer to the child. I then noticed the appearance. Mahogany hair with bright brown and green eyes. She was a truly cute thing. I was curious, I had thought that Renata was the only physical shield in the world. After all you can only have the same gift once, in vampires. No two gift were ever the same.

" I don't care if I am special. I just want to leave, now." She spat in my direction. I ignored her and continued

" I am afraid that I can't let you go. You see you know what we are, you could be a asset to our enemies." I pondered on what to do with the child

" Well you can't just keep me here, it is against the laws." I burst out laughing as well as the rest of the volturi.

"She thinks that we follow the laws." Demetri was on the floor laughing, clutching his chest.

"Child, if you didn't just notice we killed many people and that is against the law as well. What makes you think that we care?" Felix kneeled down to her height chuckling. SLAP! The child slapped Felix's face. Felix's head snapped to the side and the child started to giggle. Now she was the only one laughing and we all stood there in shock. How on earth was the child able to hit Felix hard enough to make his head snap to the side, even vampires had trouble with the task, as child should not be able to.

"How did you do that?" I managed to get out

" What do you mean?" The child sounded confused. "I got angry and I slapped him it isn't that hard or are you a weakling?"

" I can assure you I am not a weakling, child. Remember I can kill you with a flick of my wrist." I snarled

"No, you can't. I thought that you knew that already." I groaned silently, of course, how could I forget? She stuck her tongue out at me and I growled in fustration. I walked forwards to try and see if I could get through but again I was stopped by a force. I didn't know what to do. I was supposed to kill the child but it was impposible for me to. But I felt a feeling in my gut that the child was more important than I thought.

" Aro, perhaps we can offer the child a place in the guard. I know that she is a young child only but she is extremely gifted and I want to see what else she can do." Marcus drawled form behind me.

"Marcus, can you see if she has any bonds to the human world? I would like to know if she has an relatives." I said out loud.

" Aro, she does not. May I take my leave now?" I nodded and Marcus left with the two guards assigned to him.

" Child, what is your name?" My voice softened as I gazed at the child.

" My name is Bella. Well, my real name is Isabella but everyone calls me Bella and I prefer Bella." She answered me still glancing around warily at the rest of the guard who was staring intently at her.

" Well, Bella I am offering you a once in a lifetime chance to join us."

"No" I was stumped no one refused to join. I didn't usually let just about anyone in the guard and for someone to be invited, well, it was an honor. I quickly reminded myself that Bella didn't know much about the vamprire world and that we had just killed her parents and friends right in front of her.

" Bella, I will ask you again. Would you like to join us? I am promise you that we will not try to hurt you and that we want to invite you to join our family as our youngest member." I offered hopeful, I truly wanted to know more about this child and adopting her into the volturi was going to make sure that I would be able to learn more.

" Okay, I suppose it isn't like that I can go anywhere now." She pointed towards the pile of drained bodies. This child was truly weird. Not many children could calmly point to a huge pile of dead bodies.

"Wonderful" I clapped my hands together and everyone exited from their crouching positions. " I am sure that we will have tons of fun Bella." I said, not exactly sure on how she was going to change our family of vampires but I knew that she was going to change it greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, books, or characters.

**A/N: Hey everyone it is Stefanie! I am so glad that my boyfriend let me post my stories on his account because I always forget the password to my own. LOL**

**So my boyfriend, Peter, is doing this poll on which story he should work on more often. He graciously allowed me add my own stories to the poll and I am asking you to vote on there so that I can prove that you all like my stories better! Don't tell him though, scratch that he will find out anyways. So please vote! **

**:)**

**-Stefanie**

POV: Bella

I was scared slightly but I knew that none of them could hurt me.

"Bella?" It was Aro, he called on me very often because I suppose he was scared that I might run off or something.

"Yes?" I called back as I hurried towards the great hall.

"Oh you are still here." He sighed

"Yes, I am still here. Where else would I be?" I questioned

"Nothing, I just thought that maybe you got out or something. You may leave." I rolled my eyes and headed back to my room.

"Hey" Felix greeted me as I entered

"What are you doing in my room?" I questioned

"I am doing nothing. I just wanted to see the all powerful child again." He teased and ruffled my hair and left. Sometimes I wish that I kept my shield up at all times. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure.

"All powerful child, blah, blah, blah." I mocked

"Bella!" I turned and it was Demetri this time.

"What? What is it with you vampires? Must you check on my health ever few minutes?" I gritted my teeth while I waited for his answer.

"Yes, we must check on you because human lives are so fragile. If you know what I mean."

"No I don't know what you mean." I grumbled

"I heard that."

"You were suppose to! Now where are you in my room?"

"Aro needs you." He rolled his eyes as if I was supposed to know

"I just saw Aro like two minutes ago!" I yelled

"You do know that he heard you." He commented "Now lets go before he has both of our heads."

"Actually he will only have your head because I have my shield." I skipped towards the throne room.

"Way to make me feel good about what I just said." He muttered obviousy I wasn't supposed to hear that but I did.

"I know right? I just leak positivty. Anyways I am more important in this situation." I opened the throne room doors and Aro clapped his hands to silence the room.

"Dear Bella" He began "It is time to assign you your guards."

"Why do I need guards?" I didn't want a few vampires following me everywhere I went.

"You need guards in case any vampires that come into the castle. We can't have them killing you." Aro chuckled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what about my shield." I rolled my eyes "I have my shield for a reason."

"I know you have a shield but it only for your safety, that is why accidents are called accidents. Accidents are not planned and if you are unable to shield ourself fast enough then we have a huge problem adn we can't have that can we?" He humoured himself as if me dieing was a bad thing.

"You shouldn't care if I die anyways, I am just some human." I rebutted

"We care because you might join us when you are a vampire." My eyes shot up at this.

"I am going to be a vampire?"

"Yes, I am sorry but you must because we are already breaking the rules by letting you live." Aro looked down "Anyways, I am sure that none of us will want to lose you. You are such a joy to be around." He smiled

This was alot to take in. I was going to, someday, become a vampire and the Volturi were hping that I was going to join them. I didn't really want to be a vampire but I liked the benefits of being one. The immortality for one. It was going to be great to live foever without worrying about your life ending. Second the speed, it would be great to finally be able to be the preadator and not the prey. Third, the strenght. No more being the weakling. I was finally going to be normal, well as normal as you can be. The only thing that I was against was killing humans. Perhaps there was another way to survive as a vampire without killing humans. I decided to ask, maybe Aro knew.

"Aro?" I asked and waited for him to respond.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I had to drink of humans. I don't really want to do that because it is cruel to humans." I explained. I waited, Aro seemed to be in deep thought and I didn't want to interupt him.

"There is a way" He began. That caught my interest

"Really? Please tell me" I begged

"It is possible for a vampire to survive on animal but it is extremely difficult to do."

"I don't care how hard it is. I don't want to kill humans." I folded my arms in a stubborn gesture. I even added a pout, I knew that he could refuse my pouts.

"Fine, when you are a vampire then we will see about the diet. But when we feed you will need to leave the grounds and I don't want to leave you alone." I could tell this was going to be difficult but I didn't want to waste human life.

"Can I leave now?" I asked bored

"No, you got me off track. I still need you to choose your guards."

"Are you serious? You are letting me choose my own guards?" He nodded slowly.

"It depends on which ones you choose but yes."

"Well then I choose Alec and Santiago." I pointed towards my favorite vampires currently. Their eyes brightened with excitement and we grinned at each other.

"I don't even want to know why you chose them but sure I have no objections." Aro waved his hadn to dismiss everyone and Alec and Santiago stalked towards me.

"So, we are your guards" Alec high fived Santiago

"Yes, you are." I joined in on the high five

"I knew you were going to choose us." Santiago grinned and I hugged them. They stiffed but relaxed after a few seconds.

"Opps, sorry I didn't mean to make you thirsty." I apologized, I didn't realise that my scent would make them thirsty.

"You didn't make us thirsty, you just caught us by surprise." I raised an eyebrow "We are not used to being hugged." He explained and I nodded

"Well get used to it because you will be getting many more of them." I walked towards my bedroom with my two new guards following me.

POV: Aro

I was worried. Long ago some vamprie told me something like this was going to happen. It was a really long time ago but I remember it as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_"I curse you!" He screamed and I laughed. The man was a normal human, absolutely normal according to the information given to me._

_"That will do nothing. Kill him." I ordered the guard "Do you have any last words?" I grinned_

_"Yes, I curse you for killing the favored one of the first mother. She will come back in the form of a young child and she will choose wether to save or kill the vamprie world." He screamed as he was burned alive. _

_End of Flashback_

That day I was slightly shaken but as time passed I forgot about the curse. Nothing bad happened so I assumed that nothing was ever going to happen. Was it possible that Bella was the first mother the man was talking about, that day? How did the man know about this anyways, he was just a normal human. Or was he? I did notice a slight difference in his scent but I ignored it casting it off as a result of the drinking he had done earlier.

That was going to end badly. I thought but only time would tell.

**A/N: Reminder to vote on the poll. I really want to rub it in my boyfriend's face if my stories get more votes then his.**

**Please review as well, I want to know how I did with the chapter.**

**-Stefanie**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, books, or characters

**A/N: Hey everyone,**

**Just saying the out of maybe ten people to read the story only one decided to vote on the poll. I am offically sad :( I suppose that means they none of you like my story. I guess I will stop writing after this chapter...**

**I won't give up on this story though. I hope that you all understand. If no one is going to at least review then I am not going to put any effort in something that no one wants. **

**So I guess it is good bye, for this story. Unless I get an inspiration to begin writing again. (Hint: Voting on the polls and reviewing, may help)**

**-Stefanie**

POV: Bella

I layed in my bed pundering everything that had happened. It was alot to take in. Finding out that I don't need to be a murder to survive made me feel as if a heavy weight was suddenly lifted off of my shoulders. I felt light weight and the way to celebrate was I was going to learn how to play video games with Santiago and Alec.

"Santiago? Alec?" I called out quietly knowing that they would hear me anyways.

"Yes?" Santiago appeared out of the gloom. I squeaked not entirely used to his swiftness.

"Can you teach me how to play video games?" I fluttered my eyelids and gave him the pouty face. I pointed towards the mess of gaming things that were in a pile at my feet. It was not my fault. I mean I tried to set them up but it was harder than it looked and the T.V was to high for me to reach and I was to lazy to use my shield to move it.

"Sure" He grinned "Hey Alec, come over here Bella wants us to play video games with her."

"Did I heard that correctly? A girl want to play video games?" Alec entered my room. Santiago started to set up the gaming system but stopped when Alec came in.

"Hey, that is not nice. Apologise to me at once." I pouted

"Or else, what?" He taunted and I grinned widely

"Or else I am going to tell Aro that you are unable to fufill your position as my guard, for lack of skill." His expression was on of horror.

"Please no!" He begged

"No, I am going to tell Aro." I skipped merrily towards the throne room.

"No! I will do anything, just please don't tell Aro."

"Anything?" I blinked innocently

"Anything." He promised

"Well you are going to go on the animal diet."

"What?" He was outraged

"You said anything and this is what I want. I don't want my guard feeding off of humans." I frowned at the thought

"But what about Santiago?" He whinned

"Santiago will go on the animal diet as well, if that makes you feel better." I glared in his direction and he gulped

"As you wish" He bowed and Alec slouched

"In fact, let' s see if I can get the entire Volturi to go on the diet." Alec and Santiago exchanged warily glances but said nothing, which was very wise of them. "Aro!" I yelled and continued towards the throne room my passion for learning video games gone.

"Yes dear Bella?" Aro whinced at my loud voice

"I want the entire Volturi to go on the animal diet." I annonced and all the vampires in the room froze.

"Child, we have been on this diet for more than hundreds of years. It is nearly impossible for us to change now." Aro crooned, his eyes were dancing wildly in their sockets.

"Exactly, nearly impossible!" I exclaimed "It is nearly impossible, not impossible."

"But-" Aro began and I cut him off

"No buts, you wouldn't want me to feel bad." I pouted "Everytime you kill a human it is like you are killing me." Aro gulped "So therefore, you shouldn't be killing them unless you want to kill me."

"Bella, you can ask almost anything of us. Just please, we need to have human blood." Aro started to go on his knees. The rest of the guard was watching, tension filled the room. I assumed because no one wanted to give up their feeding habits.

"Aro, get up!" He stood up suddenly "I want the Volturi to go on the diet I say and I want it now!" I screeched

"NO!" He roared back. Tears began to form in my eyes "Wait, please don't cry." They started to threaten to fall "I am sorry for what I said. I take it back."

"Wahhhh!" I wailed. This was too perfect. Being a four year old it was normal for me to be crying the throwing tantrums so I could get away with it.

"No, don't cry." My guards watched from the corner of the room grinning. When Aro wasn't looking I shot them a quick wink and they stiffled their laugher. "Fine, the Volturi will go ont he animal diet. Just pelase stop crying." I stopped and skipped up to his side

"Thank you, Aro!" I kissed his cheek and danced outside.

"What just happened?" He muttered, confused

"I don't know" His mate whispered back and the room fell into hushed whispers. I saw Santiago and Alec high five each other.

"Alec and Santiago?" They looked towards me, confused "Are you coming or not?" They rushed to my side and I went towards my room. "So how about you teach me how to play those video games." I started and they smiled and set up the gaming system for me to play on.

**Bella is now eight...**

"Alec and Santiago get into my room now!" They walked in with guilty expressions "What in the world happened to my gaming system?" I pointed towards the remains of my PS3, Wii, and X box.

"We are sorry, but we got out of hand during one of our usual fights and the gaming system was in the way." They gulped at my terrifying expression and they tried to escape but I blocked their escape with my shield. They bounce off and landed on their butt. They both sent a terrifed glance my way and tried again and again to get out only to fall down again and again.

"Bella" They whined

"You are going to replace my gaming system with a new one that works and you are going to do that by today!" I commanded and release my shield and they ran out.

"We promise, Bella!" They yelled

"You better." I half growled

_Later that evening..._

"Bella!" Santiago called out

"Yes" I yelled back fustrated and annoyed, I was currently playing on my nintendo DS.

"We have your new gaming systems that we promsied. Don't worry we got the PS3, Wii, and Xbox." I really didn't care much for the Wii but the Xbox and the PS3 were more important to my survival.

"I hope so, or else you are not going to be allowed to feed at all for a few weeks." I threatened

"Don't worry. We have them." Santigao appeared carrying the Xbox and Alec followed with the PS3 system with the Wii. They were lucky that my T.V wasn't harmed or else they wouldn't be alive anymore.

"Put the Xbox there and the PS3 there." I siad after they miss placed the two. They grumbled the entire time but they did it. "Good now unless you have broken anything you are free to go." I dissmissed them and they sank into the corner to watch over me. After a few hours of sinking on the corner of my room, I took pity on them. I pated the space next to me and they jumped on to the couch.

"Thank you, Bella." They chanted

"Your welcome, but next time this happens you will not survive. So it better not happen." I glared at them from the corner of my eye, not willing to take my eyes off of the screen.

Santiago, Alec, and I played on the new systems for the rest of the night. Of course though the next day I was as good as dead meat.

"Ugh" I groaned "Remind me how you convinced me to play that game all night."

"You are the one who wnated to beat the game." They smirked

"I did want to beat the game and I believe I did." I smiled at the thought "But don't forget you and Santiago kept grumbling because I beat you and won't stop until I agreed on a rematch." I watched as the smirk disappeared from both of their faces.

"No fair, you promised not to ever bring that up." Alec grumbled. After two years of losing to my guards I was finally able to beat them time after time.

"I never promised such thing." I argued and they gave up trying to change my mind, I was a naturally stubborn child.

"Bella!" I heard Aro called out and I sat up quickly. His voice sounded streesed and worried.

"Aro?" I called out

"Bella!" I heard someone scream and I stopped. That voice, it seemed so familiar. Why didn't I remember? "Bella!" That voice screamed again.

"Who is that?" My voice was trembling.

"Bella, I have finally found you." Someone threw herself my feet.

"Who are you?" I asked, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure about the person's identity.

"Don't you remember me?" The person asked confused

"Bella, do you know this woman?" Aro was behind me and I jumped a mile

"No, I truly don't." I will didn't know. The woman seemed familier but I could place a face to the name. I had grown up with the vampires of the Volturi and I was not going to leave them.

"Good now that we settled that, leave" Aro commanded and the woman hung her head and slumped towards the door. I sighed when I realised that Aro wasn't going to kill the lady. But then I reminded myself that he was now on the animal diet. Well half and half, you could say. Half the time they agreed to be on the animal diet and the other half on the human. Two years passed after we made the agreement.

"Bella" My guards nudged me and I returned to me room, wondering about the lady. Why did she seem so familier. I didn't remember any of my child years other than the ones I spent with the Volturi.

"Demetri" I called and he came intot he room.

"Yes?"

"Can to track that lady who came in?" I wanted to know where the lady had come from and where she was headed

"Of course, if you want." Demetri left

"Bella, why did you want to find out about the lady?" Santiago had witnessed my discussion with Demetri.

"I need to know Santiago. I want to know if she actually knows about me." I answered truthfully.

**A few hours later...**

"Bella!" It was Demetri. He came tumbling into my room looking wild with fear.

"Demetri, calm down and tell me what happened." I motioned my guards to get Aro and Alec left quickly.

"Bella, it was terrible." He began but was interupted by Aro.

"Bella? Why have you called for me?" I pointed to Demetri and Aro's eyes narrowed.

"Why is Demetri there looking shaken?"

" I don't know, Demetri was going to tell me." Aro waited for Demetri to begin again.

"I don;t know exactly what happened but..." He began his tale.

**A/N: I suppose I might not end this story after all but it might take longer because I don't really think that anyone likes this story because no one is reviewing. **

**If you want me to write more then review and vote on the poll. **

**-Stefanie**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, books, or characters.

**A/N: Hey everyone it is Stefanie here. My boyfriend, Peter, encouraged me to continue writing even though I didn't want to. I am really sorry but I might not be updating the story as often as you would like but I am trying here. Peter has been really helpful though and I need to thank him for encouraging me to continue writing even though he might not be the biggest fan of Twilight. **

**I also need to thank everyone that still is reading this story. Thanks guys you are the best fans that anyone could wish for. **

**So I also wanted to explain how the poll on his page worked. The more votes a story gets the more likely he will write for it. The same with me. If I see about five votes then I will update about every two weeks. More votes will encourage me to update more often.**

**I also wanted you guys to know that I am thinking of writing another story, Twilight, and it should be up before the new year but no promises.**

**-Stefanie**

POV: Bella

"I was just walking down the street. It was obviously night and then suddenly something came fom behind me and attacked. I didn't know what to do so obviously I started to fight back but the thing was strong. It overpowered me and held me still as it inserted something in my pocket before leaving." He fell to the ground.

"Demetri!" I yelled and struggled towards him, over the chaos of the room. My guards were no help either, currently they were trying to hold me back but I streched out the shield and pushed everyone into the walls of the room. "Everybody, shut up!" I yelled. All the eyes in the room turned and looked upon me.

"Bella?" My guards probably thought that I was going crazy or something.

"Look, it is obvious that someone is behind this and we need to figure out who." Everyone nodded "So, the only thing is that we don't know what we are up against." Another nod "So I suggest that we just wait. We can't go into something blind like that."

"I think that Bella is right." Everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind

"Demetri, I am sure that everyone is just confused right now." I assured him

"We are confused, Demetri goes out and then he is attacked." Aro seemed shaken. I was shaken as well. If a vampire could get that hurt then what on earth was out there? "What's more is that he is heavily injured and we still don't know what it out there." He added

"Yes, I know that you don't know what is out there. But I am asking you to be calm about this because right now you are only stressing out more than is nessessary. One, you are stressing me out. Two, I really want to ge back to my video games. Three, Demetri will be fine and everything will fall into place in due time." I was annoyed now. Who knew that centuries old vampires could be so annoying?

"Come on" Alec bent down "Lets get you to bed before you end up killing the rest of the vampires here." I smiled and crawled into his arms as he carried me back to my room. I yawned loudly and he chuckled "I don't think that you can pay video games tonight, but I promise to play with you in the morning." I wasn't going to forget that.

...

I blinked and opened my eye widely.

"Santiago?" I searched the room for him, only to find nothing. "You promised to play video games with me, Alec" I called out hoping that he would hear and come and check on me. "Alec? Santiago?" I called after a few minutes, no one came. Weird. I jumped down from the bed and walked towards the exit of my grand room. Everything looked fine, nothing out of place. I kept calling Alec and Santiago but I got no response. I was beginning to worry and I quickened my pace and hurried to the throne room, wanting to tell Aro the news, of Santiago and Alec's disappearance.

"Bella?" Alec appeared behind me and I turned my head to make sure it was actually him

"Alec?" I turned around fully, he was there but Santiago wasn't. "Where is Santiago?" I questioned folding my arms across my chest.

"Santiago is busy" He said distantly

"Busy?" I narrowed my eye. He flinched as my gaze strengthened

"Aro has him going on a mission. He was urgently needed for the mission and it is top secret and high priority." Alec gushed

"I see, so right now I only have one guard then?" He shook his head, I think that meant no.

"No, someone else will be filling in for him right now, or well at least until he come back." Alec didn't sound to sure.

"Who is it?" I wasn't upset but I wasn't that happy about it either.

"Demetri" Alec responded

"Whatever" I waved my hand and turned to go back to my room. "You know that you promised to play video games with me" I reminded him and he groaned

"But you will end up winning anyways." He complained

"I know, that is all the fun" I clapped my hands happily.

"Fun for you" He muttered angrily

"Exactly" I pointed out. Playing games was only fun for me, when I won anyways. When I didn't win then that was a whole different story. "Well are you coming or not" I teased, we were still outside of my room.

"Yeah, are you ready to finally lose?" He challenged

"Nope, are you ready to lose?" I shot back and he slumped

"No" I heard him mumble and I smiled widely

"Well then let the games begin."


End file.
